Degrassi Story Time
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: Adam isn't TRANS in only my 'adamtorresrules88's story' I don't own Degrassi, episodes, cast, crew, seasons and characters either okay. You can review it if like to. You can also PM to 'adamtorresrules88' if you like to do so. Please not "REALLY BAD NAMES" and that's final alright? Rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon time there is a boy who is Drew's little brother and Drew's little brother's name Adam. They live in a mansion with their Mom, Dad and the ghosts living underground them. Drew and Adam have two sisters. Drew and Adam's two sisters names are Bianca and Becky. Drew and Bianca are twins: but they are fraternal twins and they share the same bedroom. Adam and Becky are twins: but they are fraternal twins and they share the bedroom. Drew, Bianca, Adam and Becky have a lot of cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents and step grandparents anyway. Any how Adam is in his and Becky's bedroom is looking at himself in the mirror '**naked**' anyway without no one is looking at him '**naked**' in the first place at all. Adam doesn't have any of his white plain t-shirt, Levis' pants, white plain long socks, lucky workout shoes, dressed up buttoned down western shirt and lucky beanie on his body and head yet. Meanwhile: his family not home yet. Adam walks out of his and Becky's bedroom and he goes straight into the washroom to take a shower. He has his **Black** bathrobe on his body now. But instead Adam has his fraternal twin sister 'Becky's **Pink** bathrobe' on his body and gets so mad at himself for grabbing the wrong robe in the first place. When Adam got in the washroom and closes the washroom door. He **locks** the washroom door and goes **pee** standing up like he is **pretending** to be in the boys' washroom anywhere or at Degrassi Community School. After Adam got done going **pee **like a real man and **flushes **the **toilet **and puts down the **toilet seat cover **now. He goes to **wash **his **hands **next. Adam goes to the **bathtub **and starts to **turn **on the **warm water **in the **bathtub** for himself now. After the warm water didn't get fill all the way to top and its half full to the bottom and top. During the bathtime for Adam: Adam leans back in the bathtub and getts his hair all wet like when he was a baby or toddler. Now his hair is all soaking wet and Adam puts **shampoo **in his hair to **wash** his hair. Adam **realize **this **shampoo **its **baby/toddler shampoo **in his hair right now. Suddenly Adam **rinces **all of the **baby/toddler shampoo **out of his hair now. Away after: Adam **drains **the **bathtub water **just now.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Adam gets up out of the **bathtub** and **dries **himself **completely** off. He goes in the washroom mirror and gets his **shaving cream **and **razor **out from the cupboard of his side of the washroom. He **squirts** out some of his s**having cream **into his left hand and puts back his **shaving cream **in the cupboard on his side of the washroom. After Adam got done **shaving **his face and puts on his **aftershave **on his face not his eyes. He goes back to his and Becky's **joint **bedroom to get dressed for his **date **with **Fiona Coyne **tonight at **Little Miss Steaks Restuarant **now. Adam is **wearing **his **western buttoned down plaid blue** and **greenish ****shirt**with **blue L****evis**' **pants**, **black Chuck Taylor all-star converses shoes**, **blue tie**, **hoodie **and finally **lucky beanie **on his head. Adam **looks** at himself in the same mirror and he **heard** someone said this to him: "you **look** way **better **than Dad gets **ready **in the mornings anyway. Bro, you **looking** so **handsome **tonight. Who is **the lucky one** tonight that you are going out on a **date **with who?" His fraternal twin '**Becky**' said. "Sis, how many times I told you to **stop** by **teasing **me when I am getting **ready **for my **date **tonight okay. Do you got alrighty?" Adam said. Adam is **trying** on his **blue tie **around his neck and its so **hard **to put on **a tie**. Becky comes into her and Adam's bedroom to **help **out her fraternal twin brother **Adam**'**s tie **around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

After Becky got done helping her fraternal twin brother Adam's tie around his neck now. Adam kisses his fraternal twin sister Becky's forehead and walks out the front door and gets in his car '**Chevy Camero****'** with the color is '**really bright Orange**' right now. When Adam got to Fiona Coyne's place to pick her up for their date at Little Miss Steaks Restuarant? Adam gets out of his **Chevy Camero** now and sees his girlfriend/date for tonight is looking so beautiful for tonight. Fiona walks down the stairs towards her boyfriend/date for tonight just now. When Fiona got to her boyfriend/date '**ADAM**.' Adam grabs Fiona's hands and hugs and kisses her on her lips. Fiona kisses Adam back on his lips. Adam is still holding onto his girlfriend/date '**Fiona**'**s hand **to the passager door and he opens the passager door for his girlfriend/date right now. After Fiona got in the passager seat and puts on her seatbelt. Adam closes the passager door now.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam goes on his driver's side and starts up his car. Awhile Adam is driving: Fiona holds on to Adam's right hand on the way to **Little Miss Steaks **for their dinner date anyway. When Adam finds a parking spot in **Little Miss Steak's **parking lot now? After Adam parks his car and gets out of his driver's side. He goes around to the passager's side and opens the passager's door up to let his girlfriend/date **Fiona Coyne** at **Little Miss Steaks **now. Adam grabs on to Fiona's hand and holds on tight. When Adam and Fiona got to the door and Adam opens it for Fiona to goes inside first? "Prince Adam, this is a really nice **romance** dinner that we are having tonight together okay." Fiona said. "Oh thank you, Princess Fiona and I glad you like it and I like it too okay." Adam said. The waiter got two adult menus for Adam and Fiona. Adam and Fiona followed the same waiter.

**THE END!**


End file.
